Eden in WonderLand
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Eden se fait "Kidnapper" par les White Rabbit". Mais fut sauver un temps par le Chapelier fou. Que va t-il se passer pour la jeune seigneur du temps ?


Alors qu'Eden au téléphone avec Owen pour parler des dernières nouvelles, elle entendu quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, sortit de son vaisseau et

traversa les couloirs qui menait à l'entrée de son studio qu'elle avait loué. Elle prit son tournevis sonique, l'activa sur la serrure. Un CLIC se fit entendre signe qu'elle était déverrouillée. Puis, Eden posa sa main sur la clenche.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

Aucune réponse.

Elle soupira d'énervement. Elle enclencha la porte et ouvrit d'un coups. Voyant riende plus qu'une enveloppe, elle l'a ramassa et re-rentra dans son appartement. Un soupire agacé se fit entendre. Elle reprit son portable qui était sur la table de cuisine.

- J'suis là Owen... Dit tu sais pas si Jack m'a pas encore fait une farce ? Demanda t-elle.

- Jack est au Hub Idiote. Répondit le médecin de l'équipe.

Elle fronça les sourcil, regardant la couleur de l'enveloppe qui était orangée.

- Tu sais pas qui pourrait m'écrire en ce moment ? Demanda la rousse.

- Peut-être ton père.

- Il sait pas que j'me suis régénérée patate. Elle soupira. Ah c'est pt'être toi qui t'ennuis au Hub et/

- Oui Je t'aime et tu le sais. Il reprit, mais ce n'est pas moi.

Elle haussa alors les épaules et posa l'enveloppe sur le lit avant de re-rentrer dans son FlameFire.

- Bon j'te laisse j'dois essayer de réparé ce fichu vaisseau.

- Fais attention à toi. Dit-il gentillement.

- T'en fait, si j'meurt... J'me régénère, dit-elle en rigolant doucement. J'te laisse .. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur les tableaux de bords de son vaisseau. Elle s'attacha par la suite ses cheveux roux, mit les lunettes de sécurité. Elle souleva une dalle permettant d'accéder à tout ce qui était les fils électrique etc.

- Bon ! Au boulot! S'encouragea t-elle.

* * *

Le temps passa vite. Elle s'épongea le front une fois le tout finit. Elle remonta avec du mal, voyant une main qu'on lui tendait pour l'aider. Elle l'a prit sans hésité.

- Merci... Souffla t-elle.

- De rien, fit un homme avec les cheveux blancs.. Elle sursauta et recula.

- C...Comment êtes-vous entré ici !? Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

- Votre porte n'était pas ouverte, dit-il. Alors j'suis entré. Avez-vous eu une enveloppe récemment ?

- Euuuh ... Ouais... Pourquoi cela vous regarde ?

- Je sais qui vous l'a envoyé.

Il claqua des doigts et des hommes de mains à lui attrapa la rousse pour la stabiliser, l'un d'eux utilisa du produit amnistiant pour facilité le transport de la « marchandise ». Eden n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'elle sentie l'air frais du vent sur son visage ainsi que quelques gouttes d'eau.

Des pas qui résonnèrent, des bruit sourd, un passage, un miroir et la chute. Eden tomba violemment sur le sol. Elle se releva toute pâle et avait ressentit un léger vertige pas trop grave.

- Où j'suis...

Elle se frotta la tête et regarda les alentours.

- OK... Soupira t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Elle entendu du bruit et décida de suivre la piste.

Lorsqu'elle sortie de l'endroit elle était elle manqua de tomber dans le vide quand quelqu'un l'attrapa avant.

- Doucement ... Fit-il - Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Eden.

- Plus tard les explications. Suivez-moi. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau.

Eden le regarda curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle se décida donc de le suivre.

* * *

La rousse le suivait, elle lui tenait la main pour ne pas le perdre.

- Si vous pouvez au moins me dire qui vous êtes ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Le Chapelier, répondit-il

- OK, soit... On est où ?

- A Wonderland.

- C'est un conte... M'enfin j'vous croit...

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda t-il curieux un peu.

- Mon père s'y est aventuré.

Elle sourit doucement, et plissa les yeux.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'Eden le pensait. Elle était assise en face de lui, une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Elle fit le silence. Elle souffla un peu sur la tasse qui émanait de la fumée.

Le Chapelier la regarda.

- Vous n'êtes pas humaine, enfin une vraie Huître.

- Comment ça ?!

Il rigola un peu, se levant et se dirigeant vers la rousse.

- Je peux vous faire sortir mais pour cela, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance...

Eden retourna son regard vers lui, intrigué par la phrase de cet homme. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de boire son thé d'une traite.

- Très bien. Si j'peux sortir d'ici alors, j'vous fait confiance. Elle sourit doucement le regardant dans les yeux.

- Votre regard dit le contraire. Il sourit, de la crainte de l'inconnus.

- Ma règle n°1, "l'Artist ment".

- « Artist »? Demanda le Chapelier intrigué.

- Mon surnom. Sinon moi c'est Eden... Eden Smith.


End file.
